Melanie Wyatt
Melanie Wyatt is the name of a former female Human, Life Essence and current Vampire. She is the niece of Maximilian Wyatt and Isabella as well as the cousin and wife of Nicholas Wyatt and the mother of Anne, Isabel and Edward. 'Biography' Mortal Life Melanie was born in 1467 to Leo Wyatt and his wife, Melinda, and it was by 6 years old that she lost her mother. Leo raised her until he died in 1483. She was 16 when she started living at Ludlow. It was Isabella that sent for her and allowed her to live with her and her family. After relaxing by the pool one day, Nicholas went for a swim and despite the fact she couldn't swim, she attempted to go swimming. She couldn't swim and drowned, leading to her untimely demise. Resurrection The loyal servant of the Wyatt Family named Reginald managed to recover her body from the pool and found her dead. Reporting this to Max, he told Nicholas the unfortunate news. Realizing there was a way to help her, Max and Nicholas took her into a room where a life essence created by Max took over her body. Nicholas assisted in helping her with the promise of her father to make Mel his bride. Awakened from the life essence, Mel found herself naked, embarrassed and with a form of amnesia. It was when she was clothed that she ran from them and Nicholas came after her in hopes of cheering her up and proposing marriage. Mel refused his proposal, however it was Nicholas who confessed his love for her that made her change her mind. Mel then asked her beloved to change her into a Vampire in order to be with him and create pure Vampire offspring. With that, Mel underwent a trance that made her feel pleasure rather than pain when Nicholas changed her into a Vampire. It was after that she felt hungry, so Nicholas took her to his feeding grounds where she had her fill of blood. With that, Nicholas and Mel went into their bedroom, consummating their marriage. Anne's Birth After a few months, Mel had discovered that she was pregnant with the couple's first child. At the same time, Nicholas stayed with her every moment during the pregnancy and Isabella assisted her in the birth. She endured a great deal of pain while giving birth in total darkness. She finally birthed the couple's daughter Anne, whom they cared for and loved greatly. Second Pregnancy 6 years after the she was pregnant with Anne, Mel became pregnant again. Unlike her other pregnancy, this one left her unexpectedly weakened, which led her to take a Healing Potion to reinforce her endurance. A few months after her pregnancy, Mel finally gave birth to their second child and first son little Edward. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Immortality:' Although a power she never had as a mortal, Mel obtained immortality when she was the host for the life essence and later on obtained it when she was turned into a vampire by her husband. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' After being bitten by her husband, Mel has all of the powers of a Vampire, however are significantly enhanced superior to that of the regular vampire, however not as powerful as her husband. *'Daywalking:' Due to being a host of the life essence before becoming a Vampire, Mel has the ability to walk in the daylight without any trouble. *'Possession': As a Life Essence, Mel can possess a living or a dead body, but only when she is outside her body. 'Personality & Traits' Melanie is a sweet girl who is known to be caring of others, even when it comes to family. To her husband, she shows no other love for any other man and stands by him even during the worst of times. She is also a very affectionate mother and protective of her children. 'Notes and Trivia' 'References' Category:Characters Category:Life Essences Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Vampires